False Love
by Yue-eternal
Summary: The Leonharts and the Strifes lived separate lives. That was until a very murderous Leon appeared on Cloud’s doorstep accusing Cloud’s boyfriend for having affairs with his fiancé in the dark. [RS, LC, AR, ZD]


**False Love**

Disclaimer: I was just going to befriend Cloud but suddenly out pop Leon with his gun blade in his hand. So I died once.

Summary: The Leonhearts and the Strifes lived separate lives. That was until a very murderous Leon appeared on Cloud's doorstep accusing Cloud's boyfriend for having affairs with his fiancé in the dark. RS, LC

A/N: It will be like RikuCloud and LeonSora at first but will turn into LeonCloud and RikuSora soon enough. Enjoy. XD

---------

Soon to be part of the Leonheart family, Sora momentarily smile as he rummaged through the fridge in search of something to whip up for his fiancé. The large diamond ring in his middle shimmered and shone brightly in the dimly lit kitchen which was twice as big as his previous house. He was very happy. Why you ask? It was all because of the fact that Squall Leonheart, President of the Radiant Company had proposed to him last week.

He was going to live a good life. No, a better life than before so he better make a good use of it. Blushing madly, he continued to stir the ingredients in the bowl gently just like what the cook book had instructed, his mind unconsciously recalling the time when he and Squall met. It wasn't actually a memorial meeting. He recalled the time he had cried in the Biology Lab in school.

He was still a freshman back then. Sora's heart began to pound loudly against his rib cage as he suddenly remembered the fact that he had cried back then six years ago. Riku, boy extraordinaire, dumped him solid for another guy. Tears began to form again at the corner of his eyes as Riku's last words to him starting to shape in his mind, "I'm sorry Sora but we can't be together anymore."

That was all he said, not giving the young brunette a chance to make himself heard. At that time, he wanted to open his mouth and ask why. Did he do something wrong to make the silver-haired boy hate him? Did he say something to make him hate him? Or was he being so naïve that he didn't notice how distant they had been for all those years? Sora didn't understand why.

He never did.

He wanted to apologize to Riku back then. He slipped notes to Riku in class, but found them being tore up in the wastepaper bin. He called Riku every time, but his calls were being rejected. He even found out that Riku had changed his mobile phone number because of him. That was until words got to him that the silver-haired boy had found someone better than him. His little heart was torn apart.

That was how he ended up there, crying his hearts out, not sure on why Riku had dumped him so cruelly without an explanation. The sad look on his face was immediately replaced by a broad grin. That was also when Leon came into the picture. The ice prince of the school happened to walk past that laboratory at that moment, not missing the muffled hearty cries and sniffles.

Quirking up his eyebrow in confusion, Leon promptly flung the door open to see a young boy crying there. They first became quick friends, and then turned into something more. Sora was grateful for that. And he knew well that Leon was too. Cheering up a bit, Sora quickened his speed up, hoping to finish the cake just in time before Leon came home from work.

He giggled softly to himself as he recalled the tired and frustrated look on Leon's face whenever he came home at five o'clock. There were times when the brunette would come home late but there were also times when the brunette would take the time off early so he could spend some relaxing days with his soon-to-be wife err…husband and lived happily after.

Glancing up at the clock which read 3:30pm, he proceeded to the cabinet to grab another bag of flour, only to find it empty. _Great._ He thought crossly to himself. _No flour left. _Not very keen at his plan to bake being spoiled, he quickly rushed to the massive-stretched living room.

Sora grabbed his wallet, placing a quick order on the maids not to touch the kitchen and look after the mansion; he dashed out, hoping that he would have enough time to do his late shopping before Leon finally comes home to a well-deserved rest.

---------

"Riku, can you please get your ass back here and help me with the house chores?!" Cloud furiously shouted out, frustrated at his boyfriend's lazy behavior. Poking his head from behind of the sofa, Riku merely nodded, standing up from his seat, and began to walk in Cloud's direction. Smirking more to himself than to his counterpart, he leaned on the doorway, laughing at his Cloud's clumsiness.

The blonde had just tangled himself up in his laundries.

"Shut up and help me. Or else you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." The blonde threatened, trying to free himself from the clothes' wrath. The silver-haired boy couldn't help but laugh some more before helping Cloud untangling himself.

"Damn." Cloud cursed silently.

"What?"

"We ran out of detergent. Go buy some more, would you?"

"What do we have the servants for then?"

"Just go and buy some, you lazy bum."

Narrowing his eyes, Riku curtly nodded. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on Cloud's lips before turning back into the living room. He would have to collect his _pay_ from his boyfriend for this later.

-------

Furrowing his brows together, Sora was having a hard time trying to decide which kind of juice he should buy since he was on a tight budget. The monthly allowance which Leon had given him remained untouched in his well-locked safe and he would only spend it if it was even necessary in the first place.

Finally deciding to take Orange Juice instead of Apple Juice (it was cheaper by $0.05), Sora pushed his trolley to the cashier. On his way there, the young brunette's bored eyes caught something of a silver-colored. He came to a complete stop. His heart thumping onto his rib cage loudly just enough for him to hear his own heart beat. His adrenaline kicked in. Sora laughed nervously to himself, trying to keep his inner self calm and steady.

It was nothing to be afraid of. Besides, it can't be him. Feeling that the sudden headache was about to overtake his consciousness, Sora stumbled forward, nearly knocking into a couple of cans which were blocking his way. The short trip from the Food aisle to the cashier was short but yet, it looked so long for him.

Wishing that his eyes weren't playing any tricks on him, Sora advanced towards the silver-haired figure cautiously. Just as he was about to move an inch closer, the figure suddenly turned around, jolting Sora in his slow steps. It was just another guy in his teenage days. Shoulders slouching, the young brunette shook his head sadly.

_Just what the hell do you think you're doing Sora? Didn't you say that you are going to forget him and move on with your life? You're regretting this, aren't you? Think about Leon, damnit! Think about what he has given you all these years! _

Tear droplets started to form at the corner of his eyes again. Startled at it, Sora quickly rubbed the tears away. He had vowed and swore not to think about 'him' again. He already have Leon and it wasn't fair to him also. Leon gave him everything he wanted. He should appreciate it and he knew he does. The brunette raised his hand again admiring the bright light and shine which the diamond emitted.

Home. It has such a nice ring to it. Riku never gave him a home. Heck, Riku never gave him anything except heartbreak which he swore that the silver-haired arrogant bastard was only good at. Setting these hurtful thoughts aside, Sora swallowed the lump in his throat.

Stifling a short chuckle, Sora quickly walked back to his cart and went on his way. Smiling softly to no one in particular, he just couldn't wait to go home. That was until…

"Sora?"

Sora stopped dead in his tracks.

----

I wanted to stop there. Things will get heated in the next chapter. This story is more of a RikuSora centric. But you will see a side of LeonCloud as well as some other couples like Zemyx, Akuroku and blah. So please review?


End file.
